03095
}} is the 3,097th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 21 January, 2002. Plot Part 1 In Pear Tree Cottage Jason is on the phone. He finishes his call and tells Chloe and Scott he has been offered a job in a club in Leeds but he will have to turn it down because of Latisha and Kirk. Scott tells him to take the job. Paddy leaves Smithy Cottage still not talking to Emily. Jason asks Emily about the letter she found for Paddy at Mrs Kirk’s house. In the Tat factory Tricia enters and asks Lisa to fix some locks on to Victoria Cottage for her as she has taken Latisha's advice and become a squatter. Lisa is reluctant but eventually agrees. Latisha thinks it is a good idea. Cynthia enters and tells Latisha she needs to talk to her. In Smithy Cottage Emily shows Jason the letter from Mrs Kirk to Paddy. They both realise it is a suicide note. Jason insists that Emily should show the letter to Paddy. In the factory, Eric and Lisa are working in the background. Cynthia has Latisha by the door and tells her off about getting into debt with the Catalogue Company. The women argue. Eric tells Latisha to get back to work. Nicola is in the Post Office as Emily chats to her about her driving lessons. Nicola tells her she is going to be the new face of Dale Park. Emily tells Nicola that Mrs Kirk has died. Betty comments on not being able to live with someone who is deceiving you. In the Dale Park bar Rodney tells Maggie he is going to extend her contract. They talk about Nicola being the face of Dale Park. Maggie thinks they should choose someone with a family image. Chloe enters. In Keepers Cottage Seth is dressed up and about to leave the house. Betty asks where he is going and Seth tells her he is going to the leisure centre but refuses to tell her anymore. In the Vets Surgery Zoe finishes a phone call as Emily enters looking for Paddy. Paddy returns from his round but ignores Emily's invitation to lunch. In the Woolpack Louise tells Tricia that Marlon has gone to the estate agents. Jason asks Zoe if Paddy is joining her for lunch. he tells her that Mrs Kirk's death may have been suicide. In Keepers Cottage Betty is upset. Edna lets herself in and asks where Seth has gone. Betty thinks she is losing Seth to another woman. In the bar at Dale Park, Maggie and Rodney try to persuade Chloe to be the new face of Dale Park. Chloe is worried about Nicola. Rodney tries to tell Nicola the bad news but she doesn't give him the chance. Betty and Edna talk about Seth's possible affair. Edna tells Betty she is taking her to the bowling club to settle what is going on. Part 2 In the bar at Dale Park Rodney tells Nicola she isn't going to be the face of Dale Park, but Chloe is. Betty and Edna enter the bowling club. They look for Seth. Marlon is trying to get into Victoria Cottage but his keys will not work. Terry passes and asks what is going on. Terry thinks that Tricia must have thrown Marlon out. At the bowling club Betty and Edna are about to leave as they have decided there is nothing for Betty to worry about when they hear a woman calling Seth's name. In the Woolpack Tricia talks to Cynthia about the advice that Latisha had given her about squatting. Marlon enters and demands the house keys from Tricia. He assumes she doesn't want him to live with her. Cynthia tells them they have got their wires crossed. At the bowling club Betty and Edna watch Seth and Agatha. Betty calls to Seth. Agatha tries to introduce herself to Betty. Betty is angry that Seth has not told her the truth about his bowling. Seth walks away from Betty. In Smithy Cottage Paddy is alone nursing a brandy. Emily enters and asks if she can talk to him. In the Woolpack Cynthia is working behind the bar. Jason and Latisha enter and ask what's going on. Cynthia explains that Tricia is in the back. Cynthia tells Jason about Latisha's debt. Jason tells Latisha about his job offer in Leeds and asks her to come with him. Marlon and Tricia talk about the misunderstanding over the locks. In Smithy Cottage Paddy finally talks to Emily about his mothers’ death and is sure it wasn't suicide as she didn't leave a note. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes